


A Long Rainy Night

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser's night gets wet when a storm suddenly storms onto the Banshee Boardwalk. Luckily for him he's not the only one present there...





	A Long Rainy Night

Dry Bowser was enjoying the night calm that was with him at the nightly Banshee Boardwalk, rubbing back his red hair as he murmured to himself while walking on the creaking wooden brown planks of the haunted boardwalk.

"It's been a nice quiet night... I wonder what will happen knowing me..." Dry Bowser asked himself, for it seemed like he was the only one with an actual presence. Suddenly it began booming louder, with the night sky lighting up as the skeletal reptile could recognize what the situation was. "...Ah there it is, a nice thunderstorm. Just what I needed."

Lightning began to flash in the sky as Dry Bowser looked out to the distance to see the rain beginning to pour. Approaching the old grey structure on the bank of the boardwalk, the skeletal reptile peered inside, to be greeted by Birdo, who was unexpectedly there.

"Oh Dry Bowser... I had no idea that you would be here too," Birdo stated as she rubbed the back of her head after adjusting her big red bow.

"Well, I like to go to places that seem a bit too... horrifying for others," Dry Bowser explained as he folded his bony arms together. "So, what's the catch? What brings you here?"

"Truth be told, I just needed to get away from the crowds." Birdo said as she faced Dry Bowser while moving her hands around frequently.


End file.
